everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Arnold Flipper
Arnold Flipper is the son of Flipper from The Scarecrow of Oz by L. Frank Baum. He is the younger brother of Avila Flipper. Info Name: Arnold Flipper Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Scarecrow of Oz Alignment: Rebel Roommate: I dwell in a house in the Enchanted Forest with my sister. Secret Heart's Desire: To become a professor of meteorology. My "Magic" Touch: I am very knowledgeable about weather. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to get into arguments quite easily. Favorite Subject: Magical Meteorology. It's a great place to learn all about forecasting the weather. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. Being an animal, this class is kind of hard to tolerate. Best Friend Forever After: My sister Avila. Character Appearance Arnold is an Ork with silver skin, four long stork-like kegs, four circular wings, and a parrot-like head with scarlet plumes. Personality Arnold is obsessed with the weather. He's always asking about what the weather will be like outside, and he loves reading forecasts for various locations around the world. He aspires to be a great meteorologist. Biography Greetings! I am Arnold Flipper, the son of Flipper. My father was an Ork explorer who strayed from home and explored the world, He was rescued from a whirlpool by mermaids, and later he met Trot and her uncle Cap'n Bill. He later assisted Cap'n Bill and Trot on their adventures in Jinxland. Being the younger of Flipper's two children, I don't get the destiny. However, it gives me free reign to do what I like. I'm unfortunately getting a generic Ork destiny, which means I'm going to have to stay in Orkland, an island in the Nonestic Ocean. That sounds really boring - I want to see the outside world. Being an Ork is pretty cool. We can fly, we are quite intelligent, and we live longer than humans. It does have its drawbacks, though - when you're an Ork, you don't have many options in the way of clothes. That's why Orks generally go around naked. For the most part, Orks also like to drink only water. But I think other drinks like lemonade and soda can be good too. I'm interested in weather. I love talking about the weather, and I also love to read the newspapers to see the weather forecasts for all over the world. I also study extremes of weather like hurricanes, and Orks are good at sensing hurricanes and other tropical storms. I always check the barometer in my room to see what the pressure outside is like. My dream is to be a meteorologist. I'd love to be a weatherman on TV, predicting the weather for Orkland and checking the temperatures. I'd love to teach other Orks all I know about weather. In addition to that, I want to travel the world like my sister Avila. Both of us need to get out and see it all! Trivia *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by James Arnold Taylor. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:Land of Oz Category:Anthropomorphic Category:NibiruMul's Magical Menagerie